


OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)

by SansRene_KantGaster



Series: The Unified Theory Papers [7]
Category: Undertale, celebrities and real people
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Experimental, Original Characters - Freeform, Speculative, Visiontale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansRene_KantGaster/pseuds/SansRene_KantGaster
Summary: Before anything else, I want all of you to know that I created this story to facilitate a certain...Experience.☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ (EVERYTHING)I've written: and IDO MEAN☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ (EVERYTHING), I've created, related to⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎ (OF COURSE), I've created in such a way as to facilitate that experience. If you have ANY questions and or concerns at all, please don't hesitate to post a comment, and or email:accelerationsociety@gmail.comIf IHADto explain what this story is, I'd use❄︎⚐︎👌︎✡︎🕯︎💧︎ (TOBY'S)own words.✂︎✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎☜︎🏱︎❄︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ⚐︎☠︎📬︎✂︎"YOU ACCEPT EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN FROM NOW ON."--💧︎🕆︎☼︎✞︎☜︎✡︎♉︎🏱︎☼︎⚐︎☝︎☼︎✌︎💣︎ (SURVEY_PROGRAM)download page, on October 31, 2018, and End User License Agreement
Series: The Unified Theory Papers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176101
Kudos: 2





	1. README

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/gifts).



> **_✌︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☺︎✌︎☠︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎✡︎ 🖲︎📪︎ 📄︎📁︎📄︎📂︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
>   
>   
>  AS OF JANUARY 9, 2021, THE FILE IS CURRENT.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎  
>   
>   
> THE FILE IS HERE._**  
>   
>   
> https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yotnj6zfoj1qzuz/AABO2DYMqBzLOwZrkopGLcCOa?dl=0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _✌︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☺︎✌︎☠︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎✡︎ 🖲︎📪︎ 📄︎📁︎📄︎📂︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎💣︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
>   
>   
>  AS OF JANUARY 9, 2021, THE README IS CURRENT.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎  
>   
>   
> THE FILE IS HERE._**  
>   
>    
> https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yotnj6zfoj1qzuz/AABO2DYMqBzLOwZrkopGLcCOa?dl=0

**_✌︎💧︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☺︎✌︎☠︎🕆︎✌︎☼︎✡︎ 🖲︎📪︎ 📄︎📁︎📄︎📂︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎💣︎☜︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎🕆︎☼︎☼︎☜︎☠︎❄︎📬︎  
  
  
AS OF JANUARY 9, 2021, THE README IS CURRENT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ESSENTIALS_**  
  
**1:**  
  
**_THE FILE_** is meant to be read on a desktop or laptop computer. Ideally, it should be read on a Windows machine, or a machine running Windows, IN Microsoft Word.

Though you might be able to read it on a tablet or mobile device, if you do, I can't guarantee that it'll look how I intend it to look. I created **_THE FILE_** , and everything accompanying it, with Windows desktop and laptop users in mind, because I wrote this on a Windows laptop.

The links in the **_FONT INSTALLATION INSTRUCTIONS_** section has some solutions to these problems, but I can’t guarantee that they’ll help, because I don’t have, and can’t use, a Mac. Also, step 6 explains the most prevalent issues I found, when giving **_THE FILE_** to Mac users.  
  
**2**  
  
**_THE FILE_** is in a Dropbox folder. I posted it there, as opposed to using AO3 directly, so I could have as much control over the formatting as possible.

To read **_THE FILE_** , first, download all the fonts in the folder linked to in **step 3**. Then, download **_THE FILE_** linked in this chapter's chapter notes.

**_Alternatively, after following the instructions in step 3, copy-paste the following URL into your browser._ **

https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yotnj6zfoj1qzuz/AABO2DYMqBzLOwZrkopGLcCOa?dl=0  
  
**3:**  
  
Before downloading **_THE FILE_** , download all of the fonts in this folder:

https://www.dropbox.com/sh/64osxmgz72dwmd7/AAAF0UvjL1OtQADtZtTLJsQoa?dl=0

To find instructions for how to download fonts to your device, skip to the **_FONT INSTALLATION INSTRUCTIONS_** section. If you have any issues downloading the fonts, even after using the provided instructions here, email:

**_accelerationsociety@gmail.com_ **

And use “font issues” as your subject line. I’ll send you the files as attachments, or any other helpful links, if I can find any.  
  
**4:**  
  
TO see the most recent version of **_THE FILE_** , check this chapter's chapter notes, step 2 above, or the preface of this story. Bookmark **_OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)_** : on AO3 and or your browser of choice, so you can periodically check on it. Each version of **_THE FILE_** will be substantially different from the last.

If you want copies of prior versions of **_OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)_** , email:

**_accelerationsociety@gmail.com_ **

And use “prior versions” as your subject line.

If the link doesn’t work, email the address above, but use “Dropbox issues” as your subject line, so I can send **_THE FILE_** to you as an attachment.  
  
**5:**  
  
As stated in the summary, if you have any questions, post a comment, and or email:

**_accelerationsociety@gmail.com_ **

I'll update these instructions to reflect any questions I receive.  
  
**_6:_**  
  
I did all I could to make **_THE FILE_** , and any documentation which goes along with it, accessible, without compromising the…  
  
… … … **_EXPERIENCE_** … I wanted to create. I cannot guarantee that anything is completely accessible, however, because I myself am visually-impaired, so I don't actually know what anything I've written looks like.

If you experience any accessibility issues, post a comment, and or email:

**_accelerationsociety@gmail.com_ **

And use "accessibility" as your subject line.  
  
_Notes on Mac Users:_  
  
As alluded to above, although I wanted **_THE FILE_** to be available to people using a wide variety of devices, I realized, after sending an early version of **_OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)_** to a friend with a Mac, that that wasn’t possible. As of now, the most glaring issues, are that if you open **_THE FILE_** on a Mac, there’s a chance that the **_🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎_** (WINGDINGS) won’t show up properly. They will appear as Greek instead. I’ve tried to find up-to-date information on how to make **_🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎_** (WINGDINGS) usable on a Mac, with as little hassle as possible on the user’s part, but to no success. Therefore, All I can say, is that when you see Greek letters in **_THE FILE_** , know that it’s supposed to be **_🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎_** (WINGDINGS).

The other reason I said that ideally, you should read this on a Windows machine, is because there are certain… parts… of **_THE FILE_** … that won’t appear if you use a Mac. I don’t know if this is because my friend was reading it in Pages, but, just to be safe, use Microsoft Word, on a Windows machine.  
  
**_7:_**  
  
When **_❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ (THE FILE)_** is done, I’ll post a second chapter explaining my thought processes/inspirations behind it. Unless you are inquiring into downloading fonts or accessibility issues, leave your comments on that second chapter instead of on this one. If you **_❄︎☼︎🕆︎☹︎✡︎ (TRULY)_** can’t wait for that chapter to come out to leave a comment, and feel uncomfortable, or are unable, to send an email to the address I provided in the summary, then do **_☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ (EVERYTHING)_** you can to avoid spoiling **_❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ (THE FILE)_**.  
  
Because if you give away too much about **_❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ (THE FILE)_** , “I WON’T MAKE ANY MORE SECRETS.  
  
“NO ONE. WILL. BE. IMPRESSED.  
  
**_“IT.  
  
“WILL.  
  
“BE.  
  
“YOUR.  
  
“FAULT.”_**  
  
\--------------------  
  
**_FONT INSTALLATION INSTRUCTIONS_**  
  
Use the instructions which correspond to your device. I have only used the Windows 7 and 10 instructions myself, since I wrote, am still writing, **_THE FILE_** on exclusively Windows computers.

 ** _First, download every file in this folder:_**  
  
https://www.dropbox.com/sh/64osxmgz72dwmd7/AAAF0UvjL1OtQADtZtTLJsQoa?dl=0  
  
**Download _🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎_ :**  
https://wingdingstranslator.com/download/  
  
**Windows 7:**  
https://www.lifewire.com/install-fonts-in-windows-7-4160580  
  
**Windows 10:**  
https://www.digitaltrends.com/computing/how-to-install-fonts-in-windows-10/  
  
**Mac:**  
https://support.apple.com/en-us/HT201749  
  
**Troubleshooting for _🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎_ on Mac**:  
https://www.macworld.com/article/3528553/font-chaos-in-macos-catalina-and-how-to-deal-with-it.html  
  
**Linux:**  
https://www.linux.com/topic/desktop/how-manage-fonts-linux/  
  
**iPhone or iPad (not ideal):**  
https://www.howtogeek.com/350438/how-to-install-fonts-on-an-ipad-or-iphone/  
  
\--------------------  
  
To anyone who’s reached this point, for some reason, I’ve been meaning to say this since I initially posted the very first version of **_❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ (THE FILE)_** , in late May, 2020. I’ve received positive **_☞︎☜︎☜︎👎︎👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ (FEEDBACK)_** from my friends who have already read prior drafts of **_OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)_** : in whole, or in part. To say that their **_☞︎☜︎☜︎👎︎👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ (FEEDBACK)_** and encouragement has inspired me to finish it, and make it how I envision it to look, would be an understatement. Among other reasons, which I can’t explain now without rambling, and giving everything away, by writing and publishing **_OF COURSE (⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎💧︎☜︎)_** , I want to do their feedback justice. I want **_❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✋︎☹︎☜︎ (THE FILE)_** to speak for itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☞︎✋︎☠︎✌︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⚐︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎☜︎☼︎☝︎☜︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎☠︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👌︎☜︎✡︎⚐︎☠︎👎︎ ☜︎✠︎👍︎✋︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎  
  
  
TO BE HERE... FINALLY... ON THE VERGE OF CONNECTION... IS BEYOND EXCITING.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
🕈︎☜︎ ☹︎⚐︎⚐︎😐︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎🕈︎✌︎☼︎👎︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👍︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎ ☠︎☜︎🕈︎ ☞︎🕆︎❄︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎  
  
  
WE LOOK FORWARD TO CREATING A NEW FUTURE WITH ALL OF YOU.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎📬︎ ☜︎✌︎👍︎☟︎📬︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎📬︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎📬︎ ⚐︎☠︎☜︎📬︎ ⚐︎☞︎📬︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎📬︎  
  
  
WITH. EACH. AND. EVERY. ONE. OF. YOU.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👍︎☜︎☜︎👎︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎☜︎👎︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎☼︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 🏱︎☼︎☜︎✞︎✋︎⚐︎🕆︎💧︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎🏱︎❄︎☜︎☼︎📬︎  
>   
>   
>  PROCEED ONLY IF YOU HAVE FOLLOWED THE DIRECTIONS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎☠︎📪︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 😐︎☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎📬︎  
>   
>   
> I HAVE KNOWN, ARE KNOWING, AND WILL KNOW, IF YOU HAVE NOT.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎📪︎ ✌︎💣︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎📪︎ 🕈︎✌︎❄︎👍︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎📪︎ ✌︎💣︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👌︎☜︎📪︎ ☹︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎  
>   
>   
> FOR I WAS, AM, AND WILL BE, WATCHING, AND WAS, AM, AND WILL BE, LISTENING.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 👌︎☜︎☝︎✋︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎👎︎👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ ✌︎💧︎ ☞︎⚐︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎🕈︎💧︎📬︎  
>   
>   
> BEGIN YOUR FEEDBACK AS FOLLOWS.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ✂︎✋︎ ✌︎👍︎👍︎☜︎🏱︎❄︎ ☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎☜︎☠︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎ ⚐︎☠︎📬︎✂︎  
>   
>   
> "I ACCEPT EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN FROM NOW ON."_ **

**_☹︎☜︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎ ☞︎☜︎☜︎👎︎👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎_  
  
  
LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK HERE. **


End file.
